Air Pressure Gun
The air pressure gun will push living Entities that come within the guns operational range. The effective (activation) range and power (ferocity) of the gun increases with the input torque and it's cycle time decreases with it's input speed. The operational range, power and update cycles are detailed below, however the air pressure gun only fires in a column straight in front of it that is 80% the width/height of a minecraft block. It will affect ALL entities inside this column at the same time. When the air pressure gun activates, an explosion sound will play at the location of the air pressure gun. Nothing blew up, it's just the sound that the gun makes. Note: The air pressure gun will not fire at the player who placed it, nor will it affect entities that are "flying". (the "block" below them is "air") Rotarycraft Handbook Description The air pressure gun is basically a machine-mounted and upgraded Knockback Gun. It uses the input power to build air pressure, and when a mob approaches, it will send that mob flying backwards at a high velocity. Requirements Interface This machine doesn't have an interface. Angular Transducer Output *Current range * Maximum range * Power input in W and Rad/s. Screwdriver Usage Operational range formula 10 + 2 * floor(log₂(torque + 1)) This means that at it's minimum input torque of 512 (2^9) Nm the operational range is 28 blocks. For every doubling of input torque the operational range increases by two blocks. At 65,536 Nm (2^16) the effective range is increased by 14 blocks (2*(16-9)) to a total of 42 blocks. Power (ferocity) formula log₂(torque + 1) / 4 Note: All entities are fired upwards at 0.5 m/tick (10 m/s) no matter what the input torque is. This means that at it's minimum input torque of 512 (2^9) Nm the target entities are fired at a velocity of 2.25 m/t (50 m/s) in the direction opposite of the air pressure gun. For every doubling of input tourque, the velocity that entities are fired at increases by 0.25 m/t. At 65,536 Nm (2^16) the effective velocity is 4 m/t. Note: What follows is not entirely accurate as it doesn't account for air resistance and minecraft specific quirks. Gravity in minecraft works differently to real life, the gravitational constant for living entities is 0.08 blocks/tick². (32 m/s²) To calculate the distance an entity will be pushed we need a few more calucations: vx = Horizontal velocity, same as the above formula for power. vy = Vertical velocity, always 0.5. v0 = Velocity in m/tick, the length of the vectorvy. θ = Angle of the vectorvy in radians. (A.K.A, SOA get the arcsin of Opposite(vy)/Adjacent(vx)) g = 0.08, The minecraft gravity constant in blocks per tick. R = The distance that the entity would be pushed on a flat surface. (not counting air resistance) v0² = vx^2 + vy^2 θ = asin(vy/vx) R = v0²/g*sin(2)*θ Or, if you prefer fancy stuff... This means that at minimum torque (512 Nm) the entities would be pushed back nearly 14 blocks. However, due to air resistance (more details on the minecraft wiki on entity motion) this is more in the range of 12 blocks. At 65,536 Nm the entities would be pushed nearly 25 blocks. However, with air resistance this is closer to 22 blocks. Another simple way of guesstimating the distance a living entity would be pushed is to take half the operational range of the air pressure gun, that is how far the entity will be pushed on average. Thus, an entity that stands right in front of the device when it's activated will be pushed 2 to 3 times in total. Operational speed formula max(16 - log₂(omega+1), 4) This means that at the minimum input speed of 1 rad/s (implying an input torque of 16384 Nm) it takes 15 ticks (0.75 seconds) between each push of an entity. And at the minimum input torque of 512 Nm, 32 rad/s is required to meet the power requirements. At this speed, it takes 11 ticks (0.55 seconds) between each push. At 4096 rad/s, it takes 4 ticks (0.2 seconds) between each push of an entity. Speeds over 4096 rad/s doesn't increase operational speed of the air pressure gun. Tips & Tricks * The air pressure gun (opposite to what one may believe from the manual) doesn't store any energy. Simply supplying it with the required torque and power at the right time will do. You can thus save wasting power by wiring some trigger system behind it that activates when needed. Not that 16 kW of power is a lot, but if you have an array of guns it may add up in the end. * The air pressure gun will not affect the player who placed it. You therefore cannot use them as a personal instant transportation system... But you have friends, right? *hint hint, nudge nudge* * Entities may take damage when launched if they bump into another entity and gain some extra height. Launching a single entity makes it gain slightly over one block in flight height. Take this into account when launching entities downwards. * Even though one might get the idea to use a fan to push entities further or redirect them in flight, fan's will not act on entities that are currently moving faster than 1 units (m/s or whatever) of speed. It will get "complicated" at best. * Running several of these machines, especially when they detect many entities, can become heavy on the CPU.